


When He Says Nothing At All.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Commitment. Severus Snape can’t believe he’s about to promise something he never imagined himself offering to another living soul.





	When He Says Nothing At All.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this drabble is a reference to the song “When She Says Nothing At All” written by Paul Overstreet and Don Schlitz.

**Title:** **When He Says Nothing At All.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) **Prompt **#** **2** **97** **#** **2** **:** **Cope** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 365  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
**Summary:** Commitment. Severus Snape can’t believe he’s about to promise something he never imagined himself offering to another living soul.

 

**When He Says Nothing At All.**

Severus crosses his rooms briskly when he arrives home, determined to follow through on the impulse that made him brave the relative anonymity of Diagon Alley instead of searching Hogsmeade for the, to his mind, telling item he's purchased.

He enters his cramped bathroom and is in the process of reaching for the pitiful-looking inkwell he'd Engorgioed ages ago to accommodate his toothbrush, when the enormity of his actions finally hits him: commitment. He's about to promise something he never imagined himself offering to another living soul.

Severus hadn't seen the point of buying himself a fancy toothbrush stand when he'd first settled at Hogwarts, or in the twenty years that followed. He hadn't thought his choice of sink accessory odd until Harry saw it for the first time and laughed at its' weirdness.'

Severus had been furious. Their— _whatever_ still too young for him to cope gracefully with his brand-new lover's amusement. Nowadays, Severus realizes that, even back then, Harry had been confident enough in their future to try teasing him.

It's obvious that Harry arrived at the conclusion that they're meant to be long before Severus came to terms with the fact that this thing between them isn't casual anymore. These days they spend more time together than apart. Most of Harry's clothes already reside inside Severus's wardrobe, along with the auror's ratty trainers. The brat's friends Floo Severus's rooms first whenever they're searching for Harry.

Severus grabs the re-purposed inkwell, removes his toothbrush from it and stuffs it inside his recent purchase. He lifts the toothpaste that's wedged behind the faucet, alongside the ridiculous Gryffindor-red toothbrush Harry keeps attaching to the bathroom mirror with a Sticking Charm, and shoves them inside his posh new stand too.

Severus plonks the whole thing on the sink and stands back, admiring his bathroom's new decor. The sight of their toothbrushes sitting side by side comfortably makes him feel unexpectedly emotional. Severus twitches nervously, worrying that Harry will laugh this time around too. Then realizes he's being an idiot. Of course his lover won't laugh. Harry will take one look at the sink and see what Severus is seeing: a home. For both of them. Together.

 

 


End file.
